coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3577 (6th August 1993)
Plot Derek feels better after using some of Percy's home-made liniment. Colin Barnes wants to be part of Liz's life but she doesn't want to rush things or upset the boys. Raquel doesn't want to show herself up in front of Gordon Blinkhorn's friends so she persuades Ken to give her some French lessons. Reg warms to the idea of buying Ted's house when Rita points out that he could convert the garage for Maud to live in. Liz and Jim fill out the insurance claim form together. She is amazed when he admits that he didn't tell his mother they have split. Joe offers to rent a cottage in the Lake District for the Websters if they'll take Jonathan with them. Curly is grilled by Bettabuy boss Mrs Rogers. His defence is that he did not want to upset staff by dealing harshly with an ex-employee. He is thrilled when it is discovered that the tape has an old movie on it and Reg "suggests" that Maud has recorded over it. Curly is reprimanded whilst Reg's dealing in the case is criticised by a deeply suspicious Mrs Rogers and the two of them are warned that their days with Bettabuy are numbered. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson Guest cast *Elaine Fenwick - Pippa Hinchley *Colin Barnes - Ian Embleton *Jonathan Broughton - Tom Lewis *Amy Nelson - Louise Duprey *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Mrs Rogers - Jill Benedict Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Bettabuy - Shop floor and manager's office *The Queens - Public and living quarters Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Curly has a battle to hang on to his job when he faces an official investigation. Raquel starts French lessons with Ken. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,850,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode has an unusually long running time of 27 minutes. Therefore, the Granada Plus repeat on 9th July 2004 contained many edits. In Part One, an entire Rovers scene of 1'11" in duration was cut, in which Ken Barlow agrees to teach Raquel Wolstenhulme some basic French, along with the following Bettabuy scene lasting 46", where Curly Watts anticipates losing his job while Andy McDonald and Amy Nelson confirm their date for later. In Part Two, 16" was trimmed from the end of the scene in 13 Coronation Street where Sally Webster agrees to speak to Kevin about Joe Broughton's proposed holiday, as well as the first 21" of the next scene in Curly's office, where Mrs Rogers reveals her prior association with Elaine Fenwick. Finally, the last 25" was cut from the following scene in The Queens where Colin Barnes is pleased to learn from Liz McDonald that she sees no way back for her and Jim. The ITV3 repeat on 19th September 2019 was transmitted without any cuts. Category:1993 episodes